


falling stars and fullfilled wishes

by wilkeu



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, You Have Been Warned, i guess??, warning: mikey dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkeu/pseuds/wilkeu
Summary: in which frank is from another planet and gerard has A Thing for his lip piercing





	falling stars and fullfilled wishes

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this was sitting in my wips for three months untouched and i decided to finish it  
> aka that fic where you can see me struggling to write romance/kissing based only on what i know from other fanfics

It was a warm April night, stars shining bright in the dark sky, when Gerard saw one of them falling. He had just turned five and decided he's practically an adult - and without his mother's consent he stayed much more late than he could. As soon as the boy saw a falling star, he - as his mother told him to - made a wish, asking for a friend. He hadn't have much friends in his kindergarten, and Gerard's younger brother, Mikey, was only a year old; too young to even talk to. The boy smiled lightly as the star disappeared from his view and he felt his eyes closing. It was late, really late for him. He heard Mikey crying and sighed with resignation. Even he didn't cry as much when at Mikey's age - or did he? Gerard couldn't remember. Minute or two passed and his mother's voice echoed through the hallway, cooing and calming Mikey down. Older boy could hardly keep his eyes open and in no time he fell asleep, sitting on the windowsill.

 

***

 

Gerard woke up, his sleep interrupted by his brother's voice. 

“Gee, wake up!”, Mikey drew the curtains, letting sharp light into dim room. 

“What, is someone dying?”, Gerard turned towards his brother, using his hand as a shield to protect himself from the light. 

“You’re fourteen! Mom told me to wake you up.”, ten years old boy threw some clothes onto Gerard's bed, accidentally hitting him straight in the face. “Hurry up, yeah?”

And with that, Mikey left the room. 

“Not even sorry for attacking me with my own clothes?!”, Gerard shouted after his brother, but honestly, he didn't expect to hear an answer. The teenager - god, he was an actual old man now - quickly put on clothes and ruffled his hair. He was trying to grow them out, so obviously they weren't looking great at the moment. When he walked into the living room, a cake was standing in the middle of the family table, his parents and Mikey immediately bursting into “happy birthday” song. Gerard rolled his eyes, his family knew damn well he  _ hated  _ birthday songs. After good twenty minutes of his parents telling him how proud they are of him and wishing him the best, their doorbell rang. 

“I'll get it.”, Gerard announced, seeing an opportunity to catch a break from his family. When he opened the door, there was a boy standing in front of him - he looked only slightly younger than Gerard. Next to him was a tall woman Gerard has seen maybe twice before - it was probably one of his mother's friends.

“Hi”, the boy said, putting on an awkward smile. Woman standing next to him gave the boy  an encouraging pat on his back. “I'm Frank. Happy birthday.”

The boy - Frank, Gerard had to correct himself - handed out a fancy blue present bag, with small glittery stars on it. Gerard smiled, took the bag from Frank and let guests come in. His mom smiled at the sight of them and ran to hug the tall woman.

“Oh my god, hi! I haven't seen you in so long!”, she laughed. Gerard saw Mikey silently eating birthday cake in a corner of the room. Mrs Way turned towards Frank. “Oh, you must be the young Frank I've heard so much about! You're such a pretty boy, I know that you're talented too, right? You can play, yeah?”

Frank looked a bit anxious.

“I play guitar, yes, ma'am.”, he mumbled.

Gerard's mom laughed.

“No need to call me ma'am, honey!”, she smiled warmly at the boy and turned her attention towards Gerard. “Oh, sweetheart, what did you get?”

Gerard felt his cheek flushing hot.

“Don't call me that,  _ mom _ .”, he whispered, catching Frank chuckling a little bit. Gerard opened the present and took out a good quality sketchbook and pencils of all kinds. 

“I’ve heard that you like art, isn't that right?”, Frank's mom said. Gerard nodded, letting his fingers run on the paper's texture. Suddenly a loud crash drilled through their ears, all eyes trying to find its source - turned out Mikey crashed a plate while trying to put it on the table. He was also bleeding a bit from his fingers and looked confused, which caused Gerard to roll his eyes. Mikey would _ always _ find a way to accidentally hurt himself. Mrs Way looked at Frank and Gerard.

“Well, boys, why don't you go to Gerard's room and get along a little bit?”

 

***

 

Gerard felt a push on his left shoulder. He opened his eyes and brushed hair away from his view, looking for any reason he could've been pushed. He saw three boys making their way out of the class, filling the air with cold laughter. Gerard sighed - for thousandth time he fell asleep in the history class. Well, sleeping wasn't  _ exactly _ his plan for this lesson, but the whole subject was quite boring and the way his professor spoke was making it impossible to stay awake. He was trying really hard to survive high school - in year and a half he would graduate and get the hell out of there. It wasn't that he hated his city in particular - Gerard just didn't want to be another person spending all of their life in the same place they were born. That, and also he was getting tired of being picked on by some douchebags; beauties of public schools, right? There's always some idiots ready to make someone's life a living hell. Gerard was one of the more lucky ones; people were assholes to him only from time to time, not every second possible. He couldn't forget the one time he decided to go to school wearing eyeliner - he thought he looks amazing and he felt great - and coming home all beaten up. Mikey made him promise he won't put on make up to school ever again.

_ Frank's a lucky bastard _ , Gerard scoffed at the thought of his friend. Ever since they met at Gerard's birthday party they were close friends, hanging around by themselves, then joined by Mikey. Frank was home-schooled, so he didn't have to deal with all the high school drama bullshit. Gerard made his way towards his and Mikey's usual lunching place - a table outdoors, near the football field. The reason they picked it was simple; no one usually came there. Nothing was happening near the football field for a really long time, it was devastated. With all that in mind, Gerard was really surprised to see two people sitting there; one being Mikey, the other a guy with  _ a lot  _ of curly hair that Gerard passed once in the school corridors.

“So, Mikey, finally got yourself a boyfriend?”, Gerard teased, sitting next to his brother. Mikey rolled his eyes, and the boy sitting opposite to him laughed.

“What, I'm not allowed to have friends? I mean, I don't wanna end up like you.”, younger Way said, judging Gerard head to toes.

“Well, why don't you introduce your friend, then?”, Gerard hit his brother slightly in the arm, nodding towards slightly confused curly-haired boy. 

“Fine.”, Mikey sighed. “Gerard, this is Ray Toro, Ray, this is my older brother Gerard. Feeling better now?”

Ray smiled at Gerard, who tried his best to smile back. 

“Yeah.”, the older Way admitted and put his legs on the table. “So, Mikey, you do remember that we promised Frank to visit him today, right?”

“Shit, you're right. Ugh, tell him I'm sorry, but I won't make it.” 

“Why?”

“We have to start working on a biology project due next week.”, Ray said, smiling.  _ God, does this boy ever stop smiling? _ , Gerard thought.

“Okay, fine, I'll tell him.” Gee's phone buzzed, announcing a new message. He looked at his phone and put it on the table. “Looks like he has another of the Astronomy Nerding outbursts.”

Ray's head jolted up, eyes full of pure excitement.

“I love astronomy! Can we go? Can I come with you guys?”, Toro asked, not even trying to hide his emotions, apparently already forgetting about his biology project.

Bell rang, interrupting their conversation before Gerard could answer Ray's question.

Gerard's next period was English, so he could easily text with Frank for an entire hour - his teacher probably wouldn't notice if he stripped down and started dancing on his desk. 

 

**message to: Frankie**

hey, Mikey apparently found a friend and this guy was really excited when he heard about astronomy and could he come with us today? He seems cool.

 

Gerard put his phone on his desk and laid down, unintentionally avoiding a paper ball targeted at his head. Two minutes later his phone lit up.

 

**message from: Frankie**

sure but don't forget to bring me an energy drink, you know that my mom stopped letting me drink things with caffeine. i would kill for a coffee, but can't ask for too much, right? :/

 

Teacher's voice was flying numbly through air while Gerard smiled at the thought of Frank after caffeine - he was already all over the place without it. 

 

**message to: Frankie**

Dude, I know a place with coffee that's fucking amazing, I could totally get you out of your stinky house and take there. 

 

**message from: Frankie**

bitch you better

 

Gerard had to try his best to hold back a chuckle. After few more texts Frank had to go, and Way was left alone with a boring teacher and few guys throwing paper balls at him. He put his head on the desk and his dyed black hair made an aureole all around. Finally, sound of a bell filled the school and in no time teenagers were almost running away from their classes - it was Friday, last hour, so of course everyone was in hurry to get as far away as possible. Gerard met with Ray and Mikey near a bus stop that was thick with cigarette smoke. 

Frank and Ray got along really quickly; it turned out Ray plays guitar too, so they spent a good hour rambling about guitar models and chords. At first Gerard was trying to catch on, but he quickly gave up, grabbed sketchbook from his bag and started drawing the situation - Ray animatedly moving his hands around was looking at Frank, who was clearly disagreeing with something, and Mikey was sitting in the back reading a comic book. 

“Oh, Gerard, did you draw something? Can I see it?”, Frank surprised Gee with the question.

“Yeah, it's more of a sketch, but sure.”

Gerard handed the sketchbook to Frank, who let out a quiet “wow”.

“You know, you keep getting better at this with each day. God, I remember your drawings few years back. They were fucking awful, you know?”, Frankie smiled widely, his lip piercing shimmering in light. Gerard hit the grinning boy with a book quickly taken from Mikey, who sighed and took another one. Ray quietly asked Mikey if this happens often, seeing as Frank's preparing to get a hit on Gerard with a pillow. Younger of the Way brothers looked at Ray and nodded, then, after a second, told him to watch out. Gerard had hit Toro with a pillow by accident, and so the big fight started - even Mikey joined in. 

“You know what, we should create a group chat.”, Ray proposed, followed by a murmur of approval. “It would make it much easier to communicate.”

With that they created the “Trash Nerds” group chat, and, after Frank almost begging for it, set nicknames for every one of them. Ray ended up with “The Dad” nickname, as offered by Gerard (“Fucking Diva”, suggested by Mikey). Frank got “Fronk Lero” and Mikey became “Milky Way”. When Ray said Frank's nickname for the first time out loud, Gerard almost choked on his soda. The Way brothers walked Ray to the bus stop all three of them were going to. Toro took off first, waving happily at the boys. Mikey and Gerard walked into their bus and exchanged opinions on various topics - from Ray's guitar skills to which part of their city would be attacked first during a zombie apocalypse. After forty minutes ride they walked off the bus and just about time they were getting home Mikey's phone dinged.

 

**Fronk Lero**

@Milky Way tell your brother he forgot his bag AND his phone and that he's fucking stupid. thank you. 

 

Mikey held back a laugh and showed the message to Gerard, who panickly looked around him, as if he expected his bag just to appear there. 

“Oh,  _ fuck me.” _ , he said, way louder than he wanted to.

“Ew, Gerard, that's gross.”, Mikey laughed, trying to make his older brother feel better. His phone dinged one more time.

 

**Fronk Lero**

also tell him that he better move his ass here coz its really tempting to look at his phone gallery

 

**Milky Way**

It's 11pm, hes gonna get there almost at midnight and theres no bus after that, F r o n k

 

**Fronk Lero**

jesus you're acting as if he didn't spend the night here before

 

_ The Dad has joined the chat _

 

**The Dad**

Don't forget to use protection, kids.

 

**Milky Way**

Ew, Ray, thank you, now Im scarred for life

 

**Fronk Lero**

@The Dad good thing im always prepared ;)) :p 

 

**Milky Way**

annd im out. Gee's gonna be there in fifty minutes. PLEASE spare me any details, guys

 

Mikey blocked his phone and shoved it into his pocket, and when he looked up, his gaze met with Gerard's, who was staring at him, questions painted all across his face.

“Get your ass back there, I'm going to tell mom you're not coming home tonight.”, Mikey announced and smirked a little when he saw Gerard almost running for the bus, whispering something among the lines of “I swear to god if he touched my fucking phone…”.

Gerard knocked at Frank's door exactly fifty-three minutes after Mikey told him to go. Frank opened the door with a smile on his face.

“Well, look who's here. Missed me?”, he joked, letting Gerard in. 

“Not really, you asshole, couldn't you text earlier?”, Way said in slightly annoyed voice. 

“That would be boring. Also, apparently my mom is away again, so we can make ourselves a shitton of popcorn and do a movie marathon.”

“Sure.”

They did as they planned, besides the fact that Frank completely burned half of the popcorn. After watching two of the Alien serie movies Frank looked at Gerard with no signs of tiredness. 

“Waaait, isn't it your birthday today?”, he started, making vowels unnecessarily long.

“I'm pretty sure it isn't, no.”, Gerard answered without thinking - he was really tired, too tired to even try to think. 

“Well, who cares.”, Iero stood up and clapped his hands, making Gerard squint a little. “I've got a present for you. Remember how you said you'd love to get a tattoo or a piercing but you're too afraid of needles to try?” 

Frank's talk was quick and slightly slurred and it took Way some time to understand what is the boy talking about. 

“Yeah…?”, Gerard agreed, not sure where this conversation was going.

“So as I know how you'd like to be this cool rebel guy I bought a hair paint so you could at least have this part of teenage rebellion.”, smile was painted all across Frank's face as he turned to grab the paint from a cupboard.

“Fuck, are you serious?  _ Can _ you even dye hair?”, Gerard loved the idea, but also held himself back a bit, not knowing how would his parents - oh fuck, his  _ teachers _ \- react to new colour. Frank shot him annoyed glance, pointing at his own hair. Way laughed at himself and his insecurities about Iero's abilities - Frank had most of his hair dyed blonde, with only black swoosh falling on his face in a messy way. It sure as hell wasn't made by his mother.

“Okay, can you at least tell me what colour is it?”, Gerard asked, trying to see the box Frank was holding behind his back.

“Nope, Gee, it's a surprise. I swear you're gonna like it.”

“But what if I don’t?”

“Jesus fuck, trust me for one time in your life, would you?”

Gerard sighed in defeat and followed Frank into his bathroom. After having his friend washed Gerard's hair (“No, Gerard, I'm doing it. Looking at your hair you clearly cannot.”), Frank carefully put on bleach (“You can't just dye black hair without bleaching, genius.”). After almost three hours of Frank running around his house and putting on Gerard's new hair colour, they were done. 

“Can I look in the mirror now?”, asked slightly annoyed Gerard. He was really curious about his new colour and wanted to know if his friend was right about making him look more like a teenage rebel. Frank smiled wildly.

“Of fucking course you can.” 

Gerard turned around to face the mirror and was immediately left speechless. His shoulder-lenght hair was now vibrant red and more fluffy than usual; the bloody red took away possible attention from visible baggy eyes. Frank put his hand on Gerard's shoulder, still smiling.

“And what do you think?”, he asked happily. Way ran hand through his hair, trying to feel it, check if it was real or imagined.

“I…”, Gerard started, not quite knowing what to say. “I fucking love it, Frankie.”

He turned to face Frank, who was standing still, wide grin painted on his face.

“I'm glad you like it. I was thinking about yellow, but when you had it during bleaching you looked like a lemon.” 

“Good thing you didn't go for yellow then.”, Gerard smiled.  _ Two idiots grinning about hair colour, jesus christ,  _ he thought. 

“You should try putting on eyeliner.”, Frank said, when they were sitting (way too close, in Gerard's opinion, but he didn't care) on his couch, watching as ending titles fly through the TV screen. Gerard froze.

“You know I stopped doing that.”, he mumbled under his breath.

Frank fixed himself and faced Gerard.

“Why, just because some fuckers didn't like it?”, he sound annoyed and Way already knew he had an essay coming at him. “Fuck them. You liked it, right? You felt good in eyeliner, so it's out of their fucking business. It's your face and your eyes, Gee. No one should care but you.”

Gerard still looked unconvinced, which made Frank sigh. “And if that didn't work I'm just gonna let you know that I liked how you looked and wanted to kill that douchebags for beating you up. You really should do that, this one time, please.”

“Only if that makes you finish your monologue.”, Gerard rolled his eyes. 

“Oh you bet it will.”

And so with that Way stood up and in one minute was done with his make up. He had to admit, he looked  _ good _ . 

“Frank?”, he called from the bathroom, and after few seconds Iero showed up at the door. He didn't say anything though, which made Gerard slightly, just slightly anxious. “What do you think?”

“Oh bitch, you should definitely listen to me more.”, Frank said, definitely proud of himself. Gerard let out a small laugh.

“Don't call me that or I will not hesitate to fucking stab you. With my eyeliner. Is that what you want?”

“Okay, honey flavoured sweet sweet cinnamon roll, I won't call you that.”, Gerard groaned loudly at Iero's words. “Was that better?”

“I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be flattered or to actually stab you.”

For the rest of he night both Gerard and Frank ruffled Gerard's hair every two seconds until they fell asleep on the couch. 

When they woke up next morning, Gerard still couldn't make himself stop smiling about his new hair. In theory it wasn't that much of a change, but it made him happy nonetheless. He looked around looking for Frank - younger boy was not in the room.

“Frank?”, Gerard called out through the house. When there was no answer, he started to worry a little bit. After five minute search he found his friend sitting in the kitchen, head buried in his hands. 

“Frankie? Are you okay?”, Way asked, sitting next to him. Frank shook his head and slided his phone towards Gerard. It had internet tab opened with an article from their local newspaper. Gerard looked at it, curious, and then felt his heart sink when he saw familiar trees around ruined house.

 

**_Way's family house destroyed by a fire._ **

**_Cause still unknown._ **

 

Gerard stared blankly at the phone, not believing his eyes. He slowly read the first paragraph.

 

_ Last night horrible fire burned to ashes Way's house - Mr and Mrs Way and their youngest son Michael found dead in the ruins; older son's body wasn't found, but specialists claim it is possible that it burned completely. _

 

One lonely tear flowed down his face, soonly followed by others. Frank looked at him, full of sadness, and uncertainly wrapped his arms around the older boy, hugging him tightly. Gerard started sobbing, still staring at the phone. 

“How… Why?”, he let out quietly. “Fuck. Mom, dad- fuck,  _ Mikey _ . Fuck!”

Gerard slammed his hand on the table, hoping it will help him calm down a little bit. When it didn't, he let his head fall down too. 

“Do you… Do you want to go back there?”, Frank asked quietly. Gerard's head shoot up. 

“They think I'm dead and my body burnt down.”, he claimed.

“Yes.”, Iero agreed, not quite knowing what his friend is going to say next.

“There's no point of me going back there.”

Before Frank could say anything, Gerard's phone buzzed in his pocket, followed after a second by Frank's.

 

**The Dad**

@Fucking Diva @Fronk Lero Are you guys okay? 

 

Frank typed back quickly, Gerard looking over his shoulder.

 

**Fronk Lero**

not quite, ray, not quite. how are you tho?

 

**The Dad**

Still can't believe this is real. My dad was there, he says that Gerard's body was probably under some wall fragments, burned and all that. I'm so glad that part isn't true, Gee.

 

Gerard slowly took Frank's phone from him, asking quietly if it's okay.

 

**Fronk Lero**

I truly feel like im under some giant fucking wall fragment rn - G

 

**The Dad**

I'm so sorry, really. It fucking sucks.

 

Gerard put his head on Frank's shoulder, watching as he texted with Ray, tears on his face slowly drying and making sticky marks.

 

**Fronk Lero**

it wasnt ur fault, ray

 

**The Dad**

I know, I know, but it still really sucks. Gerard's not going back to school, right?

 

Frank looked at the boy laying on him, Gee's eyes now closed. It was visible that he was trying to hide small sobs.

 

**Fronk Lero**

no, he's not. he'll stay at mine place for now

 

**The Dad**

What about your mom?

 

Frank sighed.

 

**Fronk Lero**

she's probably not coming home for another month or some shit, and if she has a problem with g staying i dont care

 

**The Dad**

Take care of him, okay? My parents don't let me go out of my house now cause they're scared someone'll attack me or something.

 

**Fronk Lero**

i will, don't worry.

 

Gerard's breath stabilized and Frank slowly tangled his fingers into blood red hair. Way made himself more comfortable on Iero's shoulder and they sat like that for good thirty minutes, Frank delicately petting Gee's hair.

A week passed and Gerard didn't go out even once. Instead, he just levitated through days, not showering, barely changing clothes, not leaving Frank's bed, his eyes puffy from seven days old make up. 

“Hey, Gee?”, he heard Frank's voice, which snapped him out of total oblivion. “Ray's here.”

Gerard let out a murmur, signaling he heard what his friend said - he didn't talk much during those few days, he didn't feel like it. Moment later Ray appeared in the doorframe, smiling sadly. His hair looked dirty and Gerard assumed he wasn't doing great himself. Without a word Ray came to the laying boy and hugged him.

“I'm sorry I didn't come earlier.”, he said. “I know we don't know each other that well but I'm still sorry about… you know. Mikey.”

“I know.”, Gerard's voice sounded tired and sick. “How are you doing?”

Ray laughed shortly, but it definitely wasn't a happy laugh.

“Well, my parents agreed that it's not safe here and they want to move out.”, he announced. “I'm moving out next week.”

Frank, who was standing in the back, awkwardly scratched his neck. 

“Oh.” was all that Gerard said about that subject. He didn't know what else to say, he didn't know what to do, everyone was leaving him one by one. He just wondered… “Hey Frank?”

“Yeah, Gee?”, Iero moved two steps closer.

“And when you're going to leave?”. There were no emotions in Way's voice, like he just wanted to state a fact.

“What are you talking about?”

“Everyone's leaving, one way or another. I was wondering when you're going to so I could be at least a bit prepared.”, he shrugged, avoiding eye contact with his friend. Ray shot Frank a worried look.

“I'm not going to leave, Gerard, I'm not going to leave you. If I ever leave it will be with you.”, Frank said, and it was obvious that he meant it. There was a moment of silence, and then Gerard laughed, surprising even himself. 

“Fucking hell, Iero, there was actually nothing cheesier you could possibly say, yeah?”

Frank looked confused and then laughed too.

“Don't test me, you'll regret it.”

After that, Gerard was seemingly getting better; slowly, but surely. It filled Frank with happiness - it was killing him to see his best (and now only) friend  _ that  _ miserable. One of the things that drastically changed after Gerard's family's death was Gee’s behaviour - he was scared to be alone, scared to sleep alone, didn't want to be away from Frank more than necessary. When Frank asked him about it, he explained that he just need some time to “get his shit together” and that closure helped him a whole lot.

Few weeks passed and everything seemed to be normal again with Gerard. It was middle of the night when Way felt light push on his shoulder followed by another, slightly harder one. 

“Gee, Gee, wake up. Wake up!”, Frank shook him and Gerard groaned in annoyance. “There's a meteor shower in fifteen minutes, please, wake up!”

Gerard whispered something about “annoying space nerds” and rolled out of the bed, putting on a hoodie (which totally wasn’t stolen from Frank, what are you talking about). Frank grabbed a blanket and ran to the kitchen to grab some chips. They climbed onto the roof (Gerard almost fell. Twice.) and made themselves comfortable just on time. 

“Why are you so interested in space?”, Gerard asked Frank out of nowhere.

“Uh, it's just... cool, I guess?”, Iero answered, but Way didn't quite believe it.

“And really?”

“You probably either a) wouldn't believe me, b) call me a weirdo or c) start being afraid if I told you the truth.” 

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and saw a reflection of a falling star in one of them. 

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

Frank sighed. 

“Please?”, Gerard asked one more time and gently grabbed Frank's hand, which stiffened under the touch for a second. “I won't run away, really.”

“What if I told you Earth isn't the only inhibited planet out there?”, Iero started slowly, eyes closed, carefully choosing his words. “What if I told you that there are thousands, if not millions by now, other races and planets with intelligent species in the universe?”

Gerard heightened himself on his elbow.

“Fuck me, now you got my attention.”, he said, trying to loosen atmosphere - then, proud of himself, plopped down onto the blanket when he heard Frank chuckle.

“You did make a wish on a falling star in your life, didn't you?”, the younger boy asked. 

“Yeah, once. I guess it's just another fake story moms tell their children to make them feel better about the world we live in.”

“And what if it's not?”

“Not? Not what, not fake?”

“Exactly.”, Frank finally opened his eyes and looked at Gerard, small smirk rolling onto his face. “What if, just in theory, what you wished for became real?”

“Frank, it's not…”

“You wished for a friend on your fifth birthday because you were lonely in kindergarten and couldn't talk to Mikey, who was only one then.”

Gerard froze. 

“How do you know that.”, it wasn't a question.

“Gee, what if I was the friend you asked for all those years ago?”

There was silence. Gerard took his hand from Frank's and put it on his face, trying to gather his mind around what was happening.

“It's not possible, you're younger than me, you… you're five years younger than me. Five years. Frank. What the fuck.” 

“I was supposed to be sent to gather informations about human race, as the intergalactic council thought humans could soon join the union cause you're getting more and more advanced and all that shit. So I was trained in the language, they made me forget my own parents so that I don't miss them, they made me do awful tests. One day a doctor who was supposed to put me in a special tube where they would cut me open to see my reactions told me to run, to run away, to find some kind of cottage outside the city and meet him there. So I did, I ran. I was so scared, Gee, I didn't know what was I going to do, but I sure as hell wasn't going to go back to the lab. When I met him he gave me your address and told me he has to change me so that I wouldn't be so outstanding. And he did, he made me look like a human child, and one night he gave me to a woman, who was on a mission on Earth similar to the one I was supposed to go on. And that I met the woman who was playing my mother for next years and then I finally met you on your birthday back then and…” 

Frank stopped, checking on Gerard, who was looking at him with amusement and honest interest. 

“And..?”, Gerard tried encouraging him to continue. Frank looked away.

“And when I saw you I didn't know what to do, what to say-”

“Yeah, I remember that. You were just standing there like a utter idiot, to be honest.”, Way laughed at the memory.

“My mom told me exactly what to say, how to act, to call your mom “ma'am” and all that, I had that all practiced to perfection, and for good few years I was wondering what happened that I forgot all of that as soon as I saw you.”, Frank paused and took a deep breath. Gerard held his hand again.  _ It's okay, it's okay, he didn't run away yet, he's not going to do that now, right? _ , Frank thought. “And then I realised I was just awestruck. It appeared to me that thanks to you I wasn't stuck in that lab, that I could live a normal life, that I could be actually free, have a proper mother figure, all of that. And even later I realised that it wasn't only that, I just… I just found you so fucking beautiful when I first saw you, with your greasy ass hair sticking in every way possible, looking so done with everything, I was just amazed.”

A short pause. Frank squeezed Gerard's hand slightly, as if he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to run away. Bright moonlight was lightening up his lip ring, making it shine metallically in the darkness. 

“To be honest, I never stopped being amazed. And I probably never will” 

Gerard looked at him, watching his face, trying to tell if he was joking or not. He was able to understand that there were another people -  _ intelligent species _ \- in the universe, that made sense, but he wasn't able to understand how someone could fall  _ so hard  _ for him. He slightly rolled onto his side, squishing their tangled hands under his body, and placed a light, uncertain kiss on Frank's lips. When he pulled back, Frank looked really surprised.

“Frank, uh, I'm so sorry, I…”, Gerard started apologising, but there was no reaction from the other boy. “Frank…?”

Frank blinked twice and hit his lips against Gerard's. It was nothing like the previous kiss, delicate, anxious. This one was more passionate, made Gerard fully appreciate the feel of Frank's cold piercing against his lips. Frank put his hand in Way's hair, accidentally pulling it a little bit too hard. 

“Ouch, fuck.”, Gerard hissed. 

“Are you okay? Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…”, Frank was stuttering. Gerard found it incredibly cute. 

“Christ, don't be.”, he said, sending him a reassuring smile. “So, long story short. You're an alien, you illegally ran away from an abusive lab, someone made you look like a baby and put you on Earth, you're older - fuck, so you're older than me? How old are you? You were put on Earth, you probably aren't even homeschooled, right? You just knew that all. And then you met me when  _ I  _ was fourteen and develop a huge ass crush on me from day one. And that's why you're such a space nerd.”

“Yeah, basically.”, Frank agreed. “I can't tell you how old I am exactly, when they removed my family memories they removed my exact age from my mind, so I'm not even able to tell it myself. I know I was about… well, your age now if we change my years into Earth years.”

“So you chose to have birthday on halloween because your punk ass thought it's a good idea. Honestly, it was.”

“Really?”

“Hell yes. See, I told you, I didn't get creeped out and didn't run away. Are you proud?”

Frank placed a small kiss on Gerard's cheek. 

“I am. Thank you.”

“I will have to get used to that.”, Way laughed. “But now, the important stuff.”

“I basically told you my biggest secret and confessed undying love for you, what could be more important?”, Gerard rolled his eyes at Frank's interruption.

“Do you have a spaceship? Are they even space ships? Fuck, they have to be. Are they like in Star Wars- oh fuck me, did you- you did, we were doing a marathon together - what were you _ thinking _ during Star Wars? Were you like “oh yeah that's possible” or maybe more like “jesus christ someone's imagination was fucking wild”? Do you have cool guns and other futuristic stuff? Wait, does it even count as futuristic for you? You said you were changed into a baby, but your mind stayed the same, right? How was it, trying to be a stupid two years old baby when you knew all of that? Or did you pretend like that only when you were out and you were acting normally with your mom? Fuck me, it's not even your natural mom! So  _ that's  _ why I couldn't see the resemblance, I just assumed you were more like your father! Do you-”

“Jesus, baby, calm down.”, Frank laughed, and Gerard shut up immediately.

“What did you say?”, he asked.

“Uh-”

“Say it again.”

“Uh, okay? Jesus, baby, calm down?”

Gee laughed, making Frank confused once again.

“Why are you laughing?”

“How many times did you want to say that but was scared of my reaction? For all those years?”, Gerard tried to pull a serious face and failed miserably. 

“Oh, way too many to even start counting.”, Frank ruffled Gerard's hair and moved away slightly, still looking at him. 

“What now?”, Way asked. 

“And how many times _ you _ wanted to say that and didn't?” Gerard looked away, too awkward to face Frank. “Gerard Arthur Way, how many?”

Gee groaned a bit too loud at that, but wasn't able to fully hide his smile.

“Don't call me that.”, he said. “Please.”

“Why? It's a pretty name.”, Frank teased, making the boy next to him hide his face in hands. “Gerard Arthur Way, Gerard Arthur Way…”

Frank repeated it few times, his voice softer and softer with every word. 

“Frank Anthony Iero, you fucking dick.”, Gerard laughed, friendly punching him in the ribs.

“Fucking dick?”, Frank repeated, followed by quiet “ _ oh no _ ” from Way. “Fucking? Dick? Do you even  _ know _ how much of a fucking dick I can be?”

“Please tell me by that you mean being an asshole.”

“Yeah, assholes would be involved in that too. Probably only one, but still.”, Gerard rolled away from Frank, trying to look disgusted and offended - of course, he failed. Real bad. “So, asshole, what are you doing?”

“Running away!”, Gerard laughed and sat up. 

“Gerard.”

“I'm just kidding, just kidding.”, red haired boy reassured his friend. Boyfriend?

“No, that's not the thing. Gerard.”

“That's my name, thanks for remembering.”

“No, no, be serious for a second.”, Gerard listened. “Do you really want to run away?”

Frank sat up too, waiting for an answer. 

“From you? Or in general?”

“In general, Gee.”

Gerard was quiet for a moment, thinking. 

“My family's dead, Frankie. Everyone thinks I'm dead too. If I ever go out, I would probably be recognised and if not, every street, every house, every tree would remind me of…”, the teenager looked up, trying not to cry. He was strong for so long, he couldn't break down there. Busy with holding back tears, he didn't notice when Frank's somehow warm in the cold night hand slipped onto his own, letting Gerard know he had someone next to him, even after losing everyone else. “Yes, I want to run away. Far away.”

“Good.”, Frank smiled at him. “I'm going to call my mom to let her know that I'm not going to be here when she comes back. Maybe go grab the things you want to bring with you, yeah?”

“Are we really doing this?”, Gerard asked.

“No one cares, Gee. It will make you happy, and if something would make you happy, I will sure as hell do that.”

“Jesus Christ, how cheesy can one person be?”

“Don't lie.”, Frank kissed him again. “You fucking love it.”

Gerard smiled and kissed Frank back.

“Well, I don't know about that, but I'm pretty sure I love you.”, he said and stood up, getting ready to go. “Don't stay here too long.”

Frank told him he won't and when Gerard was out of sight, he whispered “And who's the cheesy one, mister “I'm pretty sure I love you”?”

“I HEARD THAT!”, Gerard screamed, making Frank laugh way too loud. 

“Fucking hell, Gee, people are sleeping!”, Iero shouted back and pulled out his phone to dial his mother. 

After what seemed like forever to Gerard they were packed and ready to go, so they dumped all of their stuff into Frank's car. The sun was rising, waking the world up, when they were closing the gate after them. Frank was driving (“I may love you, but I don't trust you behind the wheel of  _ my  _ car, Gee.”) and Gerard was looking through CDs they took, trying to decide which one to play first. He settled on a blink-182 album and they both quickly started singing along (more or less in tune). Gerard didn't know where are they going, but honestly, he didn't care. He was happy, he got away from his city, he had Frank by his side. About half an hour passed and Frank drove into a forest, making Gerard really confused.

“Where are we going?”, Way asked, looking around - there was nothing but the dusty road they were driving.

“You said you want to get as far away as possible, yeah?”, Frank answered with a question. Gerard confirmed and was left with a slightly annoying silence from Frank - he was really curious after what he heard. Suddenly the car took a sharp turn left and they were driving off the road. 

“Don't worry, you anxious ball. We're not crashing.”, Frank said as soon as he saw Gerard opening his mouth. Just after he finished talking he slowed down, stopping right in front a small wooden house. 

“Help me with our things, Gee.”, Frank ordered and Gerard, curious about what the hell was going on, did as he was said. He followed Frank to the back door and watched in amazement how smaller guy puts one of his tattoos under, what Gerard could only guess, was some kind of scanner. Then he walked after his friend downstairs and put down bags he was handling. Frank looked at him with a mysterious grin on his face.

“Okay, nerd, promise me you won't pee yourself, yeah?”, he said and pushed a button carved in the wood. The whole floor went down and then forward and Gerard couldn't believe what was happening. After ten seconds or so they were standing right next to weird looking vehicle.

“Is that a fucking spaceship?”, Gerard let out, voice full of amazement, eyes shining when he looked at Frank.

“It's cheap and made for one person, so it may be kind of uncomfortable, but it'll do for two teenage runaways, right?”, Frank chuckled lightly at Gerard, who was running around the ship, examining every part possible. Iero scanned one of his tattoos again, on ship this time, and earlier invisible door appeared on the side. “Okay, get your ass in.”

Gerard didn't react, studying the front window. 

“Gerard, sweetie, who's a space nerd now?”, Frank teased, hoping it would work. It did.

“I'm not a  _ nerd _ , it's just… it's an actual fucking spaceship, Frank. I've never seen one beside ones in comics. You're ruining my moment.”

“Your moment is over, we have to take off before people wake up and start screaming about UFOs or some shit. Get on.”

Gerard made a weird noise and threw his bag at Frank, who skillfully avoided it, but he still didn't walk inside the ship. Resigned, Frank shook his head, walked over to Gerard, took him by the back of his shirt and dragged into the ship.

“Look, you have cool stuff here too.”

Gerard showed him a middle finger and before he could say anything, a flashing light caught his attention. Frank closed the door and told Gerard to sit down for few minutes as he had to take off. Way sat on the floor just in front of the front window, watching in non-stopping amazement how they drove onto the ground, turned around and took off. Then everything started becoming smaller and smaller, fifteen meter trees suddenly were size of his pinky finger’s nail, then even smaller. They flew into the clouds and Gerard uncontrollably let out small sound of disappointment, which made Frank laugh. When they were over Earth's atmosphere Frank programmed an autopilot so that he didn't have to sit all the time, driving. Instead, he sat next to Gerard.

“So, how are you liking your rebel phase?”, he asked playfully. Gerard looked like he snapped out of some kind of trance, confusion painted on his face for a split second.

“Well, I'm sitting on a spaceship with my hair dyed red and my alien boyfriend, so I think it's pretty good. Could be better though.”, he teased back, smirking a bit.

“You know what, earthling? If I had friends they would probably be jealous of you.”, Frank said and kissed Gerard, who laughed into his mouth, making Iero back off immediately. “What the hell was that?”

“Our lives could be a fucking sci-fi Netflix teen drama. Next week, episode 5,  _ Earth rebel kidnapped by his alien boyfriend _ , stay tuned.”

Frank's face was suddenly really close to Gerard's.

“ _ Are _ you kidnapped though?”, he whispered, voice low. Gerard’s breath hitched slightly.

“No, not really.”, he said, kissing Frank on top of his nose. “Where are we going?”

“No idea. I was thinking about Rothrean? It’s far away, but it’s basically a friendly place for people that have nowhere else to go, and even though a lot of people there don’t stay for long it’s possible to just live there. And it’s pretty.”, Frank said after few seconds of silence. Gerard laid his head on Frank’s shoulder, interested. “I mean, the language there is different but they give you special earbuds at check-in so that you can understand what’s going on. What do you think?”

Frank looked at Gerard, who was half-asleep on his shoulder. 

“Mhmm, i agree. Yes. Can I go to sleep?”, he mumbled into Frank’s neck. 

Frank laughed and ruffled Gerard’s hair, saying that yes, he can go to sleep. Then he turned on autopilot towards Rothrean and turned around, only to see Gerard making himself comfortable in the small, built-into-a-wall bed. 

“C’mere, idiot.”, Gerard said with a sleepy smile, patting the mattress. Frank smiled back and walked over, then placed a light kiss on Gerard’s forehead before lying next to him. Without a second of hesitation Gerard hugged Frank, immediately becoming the big spoon. 

“Why am I the little spoon?”, Frank whispered, complaining jokingly. 

“Shut up.”, Gerard whispered back. “You love it, you told me yourself some time back.”

“Maybe you’re right. Go to sleep, Gee.”

Gerard murmured in agreement, getting as close to Frank as it was possible. 

“I love you, Frankie.”

Frank’s heart skipped a bit, and when he managed to say “I love you too, Gee”, Gerard was already asleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
